Unexpected Reunion
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. What happened between him and Yukimura that day was everything BUT a morning greeting. Alpha Pair and Happy Birthday, Sanada Genichirou!


I just would like to say before I get to this oneshot... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANADA! Again, this is more of a Sanada-centric oneshot rather than a birthday fic, because I really can't write a birthday fic good enough to post. And, again, Yukimura is included because the both of them are a package and could never be written without the other. It's incredibly short if you compare it to Yukimura's birthday fic, but that's just because I'm very biased about my favorite characters. *sweatdrop*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy guys, oh and I've put on a poll in my profile. Answer it when you've got some time to do so.

Warnings and Disclaimers: As much as I want to take Yukimura Seiichi home with me, Sanada would inevitable find me and unleash his FuuRinKaZan on me. And I would still like to live another day. Alpha Pair, fluff maybe OOC and some typos.

* * *

"Oh, he's here, he's here."

"What, he's alone again?"

"What a shame, and I was hoping that Yukimura would finally go to school with him…"

Sanada Genichirou ignored the whispers and gasps as he passed by the halls of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Really, he couldn't care less of what the school population thought of him at the moment. All that mattered to him now was that, _finally_, after the long months of treatment and rehabilitation, Yukimura Seiichi would finally be coming back to his second home and be with his team once more. When they heard the news that the blue-haired teen was finally healthy and well, the months worth of worry, anxiety and pressure were thrown out the window and a euphoric atmosphere filled the hospital room, as the regulars were beside themselves with relief. The dark hour has passed, and, even if they lost at the Kantou Tournament, they were more than willing to repay Seigaku a thousand fold for the bitterness and guilt they felt at that time. They were, after all, the consecutive champions. With the captain back in their ranks, there was just no way that they could lose a second time.

But in all honesty, the captain's separation from the regulars was a hard thing in itself. Especially for him, because he was the one who let Yukimura down, breaking his promise of bringing back the trophy while Yukimura fought for his life during the surgery. He could never forget that time when Yukimura yelled at him when he announced their loss, and the depthless shame and guilt that came with it. It took all of his discipline and self-control not to break down right then and there, feeling Yukimura's disappointment and hurt clawing at his chest, into his very heart, shredding it into pieces as the captain shed tears because of him.

After that episode, even though Yukimura had calmed down apologized profusely to him, he swore to himself to never to let the captain down ever again. The first time hurt too much, and he never wanted to experience that kind of emotional pain again. It would've been fine if Yukimura pounded him black and blue for his loss, and he would accept that kind of punishment without a word of complaint, but to see the usually strong captain crying… it was the only time he felt completely helpless, at a loss for what to do, and the disgrace was unbearable to live with.

But they were on good terms again, and while Sanada wouldn't admit it, Yukimura's sickness had caused the both of them to be closer than ever before, much, much more than best friends, a thing that Sanada wouldn't be able to achieve alone, even after a few years of their friendship. He was, in a way, grateful for it, but he would never bargain Yukimura's life for a relationship upgrade. Not in a million years.

Speaking of which… Yukimura was supposed to come to school today. But the captain was just discharged from the hospital yesterday, and the doctors probably advised him to take it easy on the first few days of his freedom. Deciding to visit the teen after tennis practice, he opened the door to his classroom and stepped inside, oblivious to the stares and mutters that followed him to his seat.

"Good morning, Sanada!"

"Look, he's here."

"Ah, he finally arrived!" And the next moment, he was surrounded by a gaggle of his classmates, both male and female. He even didn't get a chance to sit down. Realizing that even trying was moot; he set down his school bag, ignoring the barrage of questions that assaulted him the early morning.

"Hey, Sanada-kun, isn't Yukimura-kun supposed to come with you to school today?"

"How is he? Has he fully recovered?"

"You've come to school alone again, then?"

"You always come to school with Yukimura. I thought he was discharged already."

"Don't tell me Yukimura finally scored a girl during his stay at the hospital? Tough break, Sanada!"

His brow twitched in annoyance as the boys burst out into raucous laughter. Honestly, didn't they have anything more productive to do than to ask him stupid questions? But, then again, they were just concerned for Yukimura's wellbeing, and anyone who cares for the captain was in his good books, no matter how irritating they were for him.

"He just got out of the hospital. I think he'll go back to school after a few days or so." He answered back, causing some of his classmates to squeal more loudly, causing him to internally cringe.

"Ah! So then, you'll be reunited again then, Sanada-kun?"

"Nice! I finally get to see Yukimura-kun again!"

"So Sanada, how was he? Did he finally get the nurses' number?"

"No way! Yukimura's a nurse's man?"

"Come on Sanada, tell us the truth! Does he have a hot, sexy nurse taking care of him? Lucky!"

He was starting to get a headache. His day was already shot to hell and morning classes haven't even started yet. He must have done something in a past life to have such idiotic classmates hounding after him.

"Sanada! Tell us already!"

"So Sanada-kun, do you know the day when Yukimura would really go to school?"

He was getting fed up. And none of his other classmates bothered to help him! Fate really decided to make fun of him today, and he turned his back to the rest of his class, decidedly ignoring the rest, trying to wrangle his temper and exasperation under control.

In all of the hustle and bustle of Class 3-A, no one noticed the door of the classroom slowly opening and another student entering, closing the door softly behind him.

A few of the students who watched the vice-captain being technically mauled by their classmates in amusement turned to look at the door and opened their mouth in surprise, unable to utter a word even as the other teen pressed a finger to his lips in a silent gesture. With careful steps, he slowly approached the gathered crowd, smiling as one by one, the students wordlessly made way for him, confusion the main expression of their features, the males keeping their female classmates silent as they looked to be bursting at the seams. Making another gesture to be silent, he stood quietly behind the vice-captain, who realized with growing comprehension that the classroom was completely devoid of noise that moment.

_What is going on?_ Was the main thought that passed through Sanada's head at the moment. Just before, they were pestering him for questions. Now, he thought with confusion, it was as if they've seen a ghost. Turning around to face them, he stopped as he caught a familiar whiff of vanilla before his vision was obscured with the color of midnight blue.

His stared in shock as a person swooped down on him faster than he could use his FuuRinKaInZanRai's _Lightning_.

A book was comically dropped to the ground as the class stood shock still, paralyzed as they tried to digest the scene that played before their eyes.

But there was no one was as stunned as Sanada himself, eyes widening, as soft hands were firmly clamped on his shoulders and his lips felt an unfamiliar pressure that undeniably spread a pleasurable tingle throughout his body. Time seemed to stand still; his mind immediately shut down on him, letting the shock take over completely, leaving him vulnerable to the raw sensations that sparked the moment their lips met.

Those deep sapphire blue eyes were too close, twinkling with a sly mischievousness as pale pink lips quirked up into something of a smile, never letting their intimate connection break. But, finally after what seemed to be an eternity, he drew back, letting a puff of breath escape his slightly parted lips, as he released Sanada's shoulders and stood firmly on the ground once again, letting his arched feet relax.

Finally he looked amusedly at Sanada's stupefied face and gave him his signature winning megawatt smile.

"Good morning, Genichirou." He greeted his vice captain sweetly as if nothing happened, seemingly not noticing the plethora of his batchmates gawking at the two of them.

His voice seemingly snapped Sanada out of his dazed stupor. He gave a start, mouth agape; cheeks slowly reddening as his mind finally rebooted and made sense of the situation.

Yukimura Seiichi. In the flesh. Just _kissed _him.

"Sei…ichi…" He managed to utter a word, his mind still in a sense of wonder and surrealism.

The sudden ring of the school bell made all of them jump and return to reality. Yukimura had to stop himself from laughing out loud as the students in Class 3-A started to move sluggishly, as if coming out from a drug-induced dream. The backlash would hit them soon enough. He smiled and caressed Sanada's cheek. His vice-captain was just _soo_ adorable when he looked flustered.

"Class are starting, Genichirou. I should go back to my own class." He gave a swift peck to a tomato red cheek and ran out of the classroom, waving at the still frozen teen. "See you later!"

Sanada could only blink and watch silently as the captain made his quick escape. His hand reached up and tentatively touched his lips, ghosting over them as he voiced out the question that the rest of his class had been unable to ask.

"What… happened?"

And then…

All hell broke loose.

-/-

Yukimura Seiichi was trying not to grin like a maniac by the time lunchtime came around. Just as he predicted, the scene he made in Sanada's classroom had already spread like wildfire. Upon leaving Class 3-A he heard the female shrieks and male roars not too long after, causing his own class (who welcomed him with surprised shouts and happy cheers) to stop and look questioningly to the other classroom, where there were some girls crying pitifully, noses freely bleeding, and chockfull of male students giving Sanada the chokehold, demanding why he didn't tell them that he was gay or when and how the two of them became an item.

While his return to Rikkaidai was already news enough, he just couldn't resist making his own grand entrance.

And what could be better than soundly kissing his own vice-captain in broad daylight in front of his entire class?

His tongue darted out and licked his lips, still tasting the mixture of chocolate and mint, finding it a bit addictive. He chuckled warmly.

Yes, he was really glad that he decided to go to school today.

* * *

... And I just HAD to add Yukimura in the last part. I really am a shameless fan. *facepalm*

Read, review and please add to favorites etc.

_Mitsukai20_


End file.
